


Mess

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroFai and blowjobs what more do you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is procrastinating! Me. The answer is me. My poor giftee, I promise to have you gift done by the deadline.
> 
> ((I know nothing about blowjobs fair warning.))

There was nothing in the great, wide, infinite universe that would ever convince Kurogane that Fai didn’t use magic when he was giving a blowjob. There was no other explanation for it. Fucking impossible. No, he didn’t exactly have anything else to gauge Fai’s ability to suck dick with aside from other times Fai had done so but there was no way it was consistently _so good_. 

Everything about what Fai did while he knelt between Kurogane’s legs was perfect - the way his lips looked all spit slicked and stretched over his dick, the feel of his hair between Kurogane’s fingers, the absolutely sinful look in his eyes when he peered up at Kurogane through fair lashes. And the feel of him, gods above, it was beyond words. Or at least any words he could possibly think up at the moment. 

Kurogane groaned and cursed as Fai pulled back and sucked on the head of his cock, swirling his tongue around the tip before pulling all the way off, making sure to do so with an obscene little ‘pop’ noise. “Kuro-min is always so loud when I do this,” Fai said, almost flippantly, licking once up Kurogane’s dick. “You’re not even this loud when I fuck you.”

"Are you really going to do this now? I was almost done!" He had meant for that to come out a lot harsher than it had. It sounded almost whiny and definitely breathy. 

Fai only smiled up at him, all teeth, before wrapping his mouth around Kurogane’s dick again and showing no mercy. The warm, wet suction of Fai’s mouth coupled with the lust filled look Fai was giving him through his bangs had Kurogane back on the edge in seconds, panting out Fai’s name and useless words like _yes_ and _more_ and _please_. He was tugging on golden hair none too gently but he didn’t let up, not with the pleased hum it had earned him. 

Heat was roiling low in his abdomen and he knew he was going to come any second. “Mage,” he warned, yanking pointedly on his hair. With one last suck Fai pulled off Kurogane’s dick and looked up at him.

Just as Kurogane came. 

"Shit!" 

Honestly, in any other situation, the look of complete shock on Fai’s face would have been funny enough to get a proper laugh out of Kurogane. As it was, he just kind of felt like a jerk. He quickly knelt down in front of Fai who blinked a few times before seeming to realize what had just happened. He swiped a finger through the come on his cheek and looked down at it.

"Kuro-min that was rude."

"It was an accident!" Kurogane could feel his face heating up the longer this went on. Not only did he feel like a jerk for just coming on Fai’s face without permission, it was unexpectedly hot to see. 

His first clue that Fai wasn’t actually all that mad was the quick flash of lust in his eyes playing over the surprise. “Kuro-tan is going to have to make it up to me,” he cooed, leaning forward, running a hand along the side of Kurogane’s face to under his chin. “Lick up the mess you made like a good doggy, Kuro-woof.”

A spike of arousal shot down Kurogane’s spine right to his softening cock, making it give an interested twitch as he leaned forward and lapped once, slow and deliberate, at Fai’s cheek. He might have to come on the mage’s face more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Well _that’s_ not the ending I’d had planned…
> 
> Fun fact: I subscribe to the headcanon that Kurogane is a big ole virgin until Fai does something about it. Yeah, I’m never giving this one up.


End file.
